JungleJock
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Young ▼= - Grub= - 4 Sweeps= }} |-|Talksprite= |caption = well isnt this just a super dandy situati*n we have f*und *urselves in }} Introduction Be the Pissy Troll Your name is VINRAS HARMEL You kind of hate everything. Maybe not EVERYTHING. You have SOCIAL ANXIETY DISORDER. This explains why you hate other trolls so much. It also explains your huge FEAR of PHYSICAL CONTACT. Right after the accident it was at its worst. You wouldn't let Lyemia near you, not even your LUSIS could get close to you. After holing yourself up in your RESPITEBLOCK for weeks, and Lyemia's constant BADGERING over your MENTAL and PHYSICAL HEALTH, you slowly started letting others get near you. Even touch you slightly. You still are very against anyone you don't know getting into contact with you. Due to this fear, you are also EXTREMeLY afraid of PAILING and any other SEXUAL CONTACT. Kissing is difficult enough for you. Speaking of contact, your BROKEN HORN isn't just some boring broken horn. Oh no. If anyone, no matter who it is, touches your horn you start having UNBEARABLE HEADPAINS. It has gotten to the point where holding them for longer that 5 seconds will cause you do SCREAM IN PAIN and sometimes even FAINT. Since your horn was broken so close to your skull, many of the SENSORY RECEPTORS were SEVERED and became OVERLY SENSITIVE. You aren't sure what will happen if your horn is contacted for too long, but whatever it may be it will not be something enjoyable. You also have a huge fear of WINGBEASTS of all kinds. This makes your relationship with Leinin a bit difficult, since his Lusis is a wingbeast. Did you mention that you hate yourself? In that list of things you hate, you are pretty sure YOUR OWN SELF is at the top. You're convinced your whole life has just been one big JOKE to some universal god or something. The world has just decided to crap all over you your whole life and you have never been able to do anything about it. You lost an IMPORTANT part of your MEMORY from and ACCIDENT that could have been PREVENTED, you have so many EMOTIONAL and PHYSICAL problems that you aren't sure why you even survived in the first place, you screw up every RELATIONSHIP you ever have, everyone you are close to gets HURT or even DIES, and your DANCESTOR' is the biggest EMBASESMENT of a troll you have ever met. You do enjoy BOTANY and pretty much every Other trolls just bother you a lot. Even though you hate mostly everything, you still somehow have all these FRIENDS and QUADRANTS and you still don't know how that happened. Your trollian tag is jungleJock '''and y*u d*nt like t* use c*rrect grammer and really enj*y cursing at all th*se things y*u said y*u hated bef*re. Biography '''Talk about the accident Vinras is always uncomfortable discussing the incident, most because he doesn't know exactly what happened, due to his lack of memory. Vinras hasn't always his grumpy self. For the first 4 sweeps of his life, he was one of the happiest and kindest trolls on Alternia. He would never curse and he still harbored a great love for botany. His relationship with his friends was very different as well. Zorros was always mean to him, but he could never see anything evil in anyone. He would just laugh at Zorros' insults, for he thought they were all just her sense of humor. Raimaa had become his matesprite at 4 sweeps. This is the reason she is still following after him, since she is determined to get that relationship back. Only a few days after beginning his matespritship with Raimaa, Leinin asked him for a favor. There was going to be a large wingbeast (bird) migration happining right above the forest that Vinras lived in. Leinin is infatuated with birds but he lives to far away to see the migration himself. He asked Vinras if he could watch it for him and message him while it was going on. Being the nice guy he was, Vinras headed into the forest in order to watch the migration for Leinin. Being young and immature, Vinras headed deep into the forest. He ended up getting too close to the migration, and a large wingbeasts swooped down and attacked him. When Vinras stopped replying to Leinin's messages, he quickly messaged Lyemia, who lived fairly close to Vinras. Lyemia found Vinras bloody, unconsious, and one of his horns broken deep in the forest. She rushed him to his hive and, with the help of Vinras' lusis, nursed him back to health. Yet when Vinras finally awoke again, not only had he blocked out the last week (including the accident and his relationship to Raimaa) but his personality had changed. Ancestor Okay sure. That is a topic you actually like. Your Ancestor was this really cool guy called THE GARDENER. '''He was an amazing Botanist who made a living selling the PLANTS he raised. He would travel FAR and WIDE selling his plants to anyone willing to buy. There were three other trolls who would always join him on his journies. '''THE LOVELESS, THE SOUNDLESS, and THE SERENADER were all traveling for their own reasons, yet they would all stick together. Being in the middle of the hemospectrum, the four of them didn't have any trouble staying out of the REVOLUTION that was occuring at the time. It was said that The Gardener had a matespriteship with The Loveless. The Gardener had been preparing to give The Loveless the most beautiful flowers he had grown. A HIGH BLOOD had then come to his stand and demanded he give him those exact flowers. Refusing to do so, the High Blood quickly took The Gardener's life with a SCYTHE and taking the flowers for himself. The Gardener was a pretty cool guy, you think. He just stayed out of everyones way and didn't really think about the lives of those he didn't know. You kind of wish you could be as cool as your ANCESTOR was. Relationships Despite his anti-social tendencies, and efforts to make himself unavailable to other trolls, Vinras has filled many of his quadrants, and has many acquaintances, much to his dismay. *Kemlin Matrix - Vinras and Kemlin are Moirails, in spiate of the fact that they bicker and fight constantly. Though they act like douchebags with one another most of the time, Vinras will hesitantly admit that Kemlin is actually a pretty good moirail. According to Vinras, he 'gives shitty advice' and slaps Vinras instead of using the pap shoosh. This method, however, is somehow more effective than gentleness. *Zorros Instal - She is Vinras' kismesis, and he would gladly shove her off a cliff if the situation presented itself. He is of the opinion that she is full of herself, a complete bitch. She is the only person Vinras has ever met who is proud of technically killing half her friends. Vinras is also convinced that she may be 'mentally touched'. *Leinin Fethro - Vinras' matesprit. Vinras things that he is really sweet and cute, but seldom says more on the matter. **Artina Scorel - has always been really nice to Vinras, though he can't be sure if she actually has a flushed/pale crush on him, since she is really really nice to everone **Umalia Skalet - Vinras has a pretty low opinion of Umalia. He knows full well that he is not the only troll after whom she lusts, and generally tends to think that she is just a slut who abuses her abilities. **Raimaa Ophela - Vinras things that Raimaa is super creepy. She stalks him, and has what he considers to be an unhealthy attachment to him. *Lyemia Mataya - Vinras considers her to be his sister. She has been living with him for a few sweeps, which he thinks have been been the best sweeps of his life. Of coarse, Lyemia and Vinras are not actually related. If she had to have a quadrant, Vinras would probably categorize her as his second moirail. Vinras also feels that he owes her his life. *NARKOL HARMEL - Vinras' is everything you never want to be. He has this stupid STUTTER that makes talking to him more horrible than it has to be. He is to SHY to even function. He will JUMP if you just say HELLO to him. He hides behind his MATESPRIT and never SPEAKS FOR HIMSELF. His matesprit just so happens to be your kismesis' dancestor, which makes everything even WORSE. It is as if he has been held up in his HIVE his whole life and never saw NIGHTLIGHT. You have no idea how someone so completely socially inept became The Gardener in your TIMELINE. You're pretty sure that there was some GLITCH in the GAME or something that made him super cool on ALTERNIA'. Actually, you think this GLITCH effected all the DANCESTORS because all of them are kind of stupid and boring and can no way be the cool ANCESTORS from your planet. Session Urgh, that game. That game ruined your life more than it was already ruined. It is all Zorros' fault you even played it in the first place. She somehow got her hands on this game called SGRUB and demanded that EVERYONE play it with her. You were really AGAINST playing the stupid thing, but Lyemia (being Zorros' moirail) HAD to play, so you had to as well. The game was actually pretty COOL at first. You were sharing your land with Lyemia, since she entered the game with you and never got her own land, so it made things a bit EASIER. You got to wake up in this cool MOON called DERSE. Yet knowing your luck, you didn't stay there for to long. JACK decided to blow the place up just as you were getting used to it. Being the SPACE PLAYER, you were in charge of the UNIVERSE FROG and CREATING A NEW WORLD. Whoever decided that you and Kemlin were going to have to work together in order to make it happen really didn't think it through. You screwed up SO MANY TIMES you don't think you were EVER supposed to make a new UNIVERSE. After your FAILURE, you and your friends ended up STUCK on a stupid METEOR on the FURTHEST RING. It was your attempt at getting away from JACK, who had been prototyped with all of you and your friends' LUSI. Of coarse, you didn't last very long and HALF of your FRIENDS ended up DEAD, including your MATESPRIT, KISMESIS, and SISTER. Two of your friends went insane as well and decided to start KILLING trolls themselves. You have no idea how you are still ALIVE. The only thing left to do is visit DREAM BUBBLES and TRY to find someone you are actually LOOKING FOR at the time. Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery dimonds.png|It's sad cause everyone is dead kismesis.png|Don't be dead again look-there.png|No Jack is there guys oh-really-now.png|And how does that make you feel? really-now.png|You are all idiots poor-vinras.png|They won't shut up profvinras.png|bluh i don't know quadrants.png|They all want the d Bbyvin.png|You were just innocent and cute vin1.png|cutie alert Ancest1.png|The Gardener with his companions vin2.png|excuse you? vin5.png|leave me alone plz thnx Aaak.png|No more dead friends. Derse.png|It was short lived. Kismet.png|oh god get her off Dan5.png|Urgh, he is such a little shit Category:Male Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Troll Category:Hastycat Category:Land dweller